Duncan McSmurf (Empath stories)/Gallery
NOTE: Nobody is allowed to submit any images to my picture gallery without my permission -- VicGeorge2K9 Canon Hefty And Duncan.jpg|Duncan doesn't like being called Gutsy! Tapper And Duncan.jpg|Tapper and Duncan to the rescue! Duncan And Tapper Axes.png|We'd like to "axe" you a question! That's Painful.jpg|Duncan, Handy, and Tuffy witness something really painful Duncan Charges.jpg|Alba gu bràth!!! Tuffy Duncan And Hefty.jpg|They're going to kick tail together Duncan Gets A Ticket.jpg|Duncan never gets a break from being called Gutsy Duncan McSmurf.png Duncan Reads The Script.png|Duncan gets a hold of the movie script Tapper Duncan And Baby.jpg|Tapper and Duncan can only wonder what Baby Smurf will become Log Carriers.png|Tapper and Duncan carrying a log together Accident Prone.jpg|Duncan gets decked trying to stop Clumsy from dancing at the Blue Moon Festival Duncan Trains Brainy.jpg|Duncan shows that Brainy isn't a natural at fighting Duncan Vs Yellow X Hefty.jpg|Duncan and Tuffy dealing with Yellow X Hefty Tough Smurfs Smiling.jpg|Duncan likes Hefty, even if he gets called Gutsy by him Duncan And Culinary.png|Duncan deals with Culinary in the story "Smurfing In Paradise" Duncan Hefty And Handy.jpg|Duncan sees that Hefty is a different Smurf now that he has made his peace with Empath Tapper And Duncan Summer.png|Tapper and Duncan in beach wear Duncan With Bagpipes.png|Duncan with his favorite instrument Duncan With Broadsword.png|Prepare to become haggis! Tapper Comforts Duncan.png|Duncan finds comfort with his friend Tapper Comforting Smurfette.png|Duncan and Tapper comforting Smurfette in "The Innocence Of A Smurf" Empath's Friends.jpg Duncan With Sword And Shield.png|They may smurf our lives, but they'll never smurf...OUR FREEDOM! Duncan Dreaming.jpg|Duncan having a Smurfette dream Duncan Awake.jpg|Duncan suddenly awake from a dream Duncan With Daggers.png|Duncan doing dual-wielding Duncan And Barber 2.jpg|Duncan gives Barber some much-needed business Duncan Vs. Gutsy.jpg|Duncan fights with Gutsy over Brenda (from Squeaky Smurf) Movie Tapper And Duncan.jpg|Things are about to get grizzly! Movie Duncan.png Duncan Swaying.gif|Let's see you try to beat a real Smurfsman! Duncan Winter.png|Duncan with his winter wear Duncan And Hefty Ready To Fight.png|Okay, Wartmongers, get ready to eat fist. Older Duncan.png|Duncan at Papa Smurf's age Duncan And Empath Ready To Fight.png|Duncan and Empath are ready to kick some smurf together. Gutsy Vs Duncan.png|Duncan McSmurf deals with Gutsy Hefty Tuffy And Duncan.png|It's The Three Amigos...er, The Three Pitufos...er, The Three Smurfketeers...oh, whatever! Duncan Gets The Munchies.png|Uh-oh...Duncan's getting the munchies! Duncan Smash.png|Duncan's going to break stuff! Duncan Arms Folded Shouting.png Duncan Arms Folded Smiling.png Duncan Gasps.png Duncan Surfing.png Duncan Throws A Fist.png|POW! Right in the kisser! Duncan With Sword Aloft.png Hefty And Duncan Boxing.jpg Duncan Folded Arms And Smiling.png Duncan Folded Arms And Scowling.png Duncan Thinking.png Let's See You Dance.png Duncan Checks Under The Kilt.png Duncan And Brainy.png Duncan And Grouchy.png Duncan And Smurfette.png Two Proud Smurfsmen.png Sneaky Duncan.png Duncan Making Faces.png Brenda And Duncan Beach Wear.png Brenda Kisses Duncan.png Duncan And Tapper In Kilts.png Old Duncan And Tapper.png Tapper Sees Duncan's Sideburns.png Duncan In Gutsy's Pose 4.png Duncan Trick Or Treating.png|Duncan goes trick-or-treating Stoned Smurfs Greet Lazy.jpg|Well, Duncan sure looks like he's relaxed! Purple Duncan.png|Uh-oh....Duncan got hit by a "Gnap attack"! Purple Tapper And Duncan.png|"We've turned the entire village into Purple Smurfs...let's celebrate with a pint!" Black Tapper And Duncan.png Black Duncan.png Hefty Dares Duncan.png Duncan McSmurf In Prison.png|Duncan McSmurf got put in prison Duncan And Tapper At Liana's Wedding.png Grouchy's Rescue Party.png Duncan Gets Excited.png Duncan Points The Finger.png Smurfs At Hogatha's Windowsill.png Searching A Haunted Castle.png Duncan With Mug Of Ale.png Duncan Stroking His Chin 2.png Duncan Gets Daring.png Duncan Gets Angry.png Stop Grilling Me.png Duncan Dancing.png Duncan Says Gimme Four.png Private Moments Comparison.png Duncan With Cigarette.png Empath In A Coma 2.jpg Duncan And Wild.png Duncan And Tapper Rescue Brainy.jpg|Duncan and Tapper keep Brainy from falling down a cliff. Duncan Brainy And Tapper Tethered.png|Duncan and Tapper keep Brainy tethered. Duncan McSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style).png|Duncan in the style of Numbuh 404's Smurf character poses Duncan And Lazy Swordfight.png|Lazy and Duncan in a swordfight at Duncan's wedding Duncan And Brenda's Wedding.png|Duncan and Brenda at their wedding Young Duncan And Tapper With Swords.png|Young Duncan and Tapper with swords, based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Smurf Johan holding a sword. Duncan In Kilt And White Jacket.png|Duncan in his dress kilt and tuxedo at Woody and Laconia's wedding Empath With Princess Chamelianne.jpg|Duncan sees that Empath as a Wartmonger has gone after Princess Chamelianne Duncan With Basket.png Smurfette Kisses Duncan.png|Duncan gets a kiss from Smurfette Duncan's The One.jpg|Smurfette chooses Duncan as the Smurf she's going to marry Tapper And Duncan Protecting Wildlife.jpg|Tapper and Duncan watching over the wildlife during a flood Duncan Pulling Out A Bone.jpg|Duncan pulling a fish bone out of a bear's mouth Duncan And Brenda At A Scotland Beach.png|Duncan and Brenda on their honeymoon together Duncan In Austin Clan Tartan.png|Duncan McSmurf wearing an Austin clan tartan kilt Duncan And Hefty Looking For Nessie.png|Duncan and Hefty on the lookout for "the Loch monster" Duncan Looks Fearful.png Duncan Looks Nervous.png Duncan McSmurfling 3.png|Young Duncan McSmurfling Duncan Blowing Soap Bubbles.png Smurfs In Jerusalem.jpg Duncan Prepares For Action.png Duncan Gets Scared.png Duncan Grabs Brainy.png Brainy Duncan And Smurfette Cowering.png Duncan Grabs Tapper.png Duncan Defends With Sword.png|Duncan defends with his sword (based on Enriquearreguin777's pose of Hefty as Barabbas) Duncan Meeting Smurfette.png Don't Look Behind You.png Duncan And Polaris.png Duncan And Hackus.png Duncan And Miner.png Duncan And Brenda Going Dancing.png|Duncan and Brenda going dancing (based on Numbuh 404's image of Tailor and Moxette) Duncan Swoof.jpg|Duncan as a Swoof in "The Astro Smurf" Duncan And Polaris On A Ship.png Sea Chanty.jpg Mooning The English.png|Duncan and his fellow Smurfs' parody of a scene from Braveheart Sword And Spirit Warriors.png|Tapper and Duncan sitting back-to-back with each other (based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Brainy and Clumsy, seen here) Sword And Spirit Warriors 2.png|Tapper's and Duncan's heroes (based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Brainy and Clumsy, seen here) Three Smurfs And A Roman Guard 2.jpg Duncan Behind Bars.png Papa And Grouchy Visit Duncan In Prison.jpg Duncan Serenades Brenda.png|Duncan serenades Brenda (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch) Duncan And Brenda With A Flower.png|Duncan entices Brenda with a flower (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Hefty and Smurfette) Smurfette Swoons Over Duncan.png|Smurfette finds herself lovestruck over Duncan (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Johan Smurf and Moxette) Duncan And Smurfette Holding Hands.png|Duncan and Smurfette holding hands while dressed for the season (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Denisa and Scruple) Empath's Triumph 2.png Suspicious Duncan With Cape.png|Something doesn't look right to the eyes of Duncan (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Scruple) Duncan Watches Brenda's Moves.png|Duncan watches Brenda's moves (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Denisa and Scruple) Duncan And Tapper In Buddy Pose.png Hefty's Jogging Team.jpg|Duncan's on Hefty's jogging team Clumsy Gets A Book.jpg|Tapper and Duncan witness Brainy giving his friend Clumsy a copy of his book Atta Boy Grouchy.jpg|Tapper and Duncan share in Grouchy's moment of happiness Hefty Got Drunk.png|Oops...Hefty got drunk! Hefty Papa And Duncan.jpg|Papa Smurf warns Hefty and Duncan about something important Duncan Growing Whiskers.png|Duncan's getting a little scruffy-looking Duncan's Band Of Warriors 2.png|Duncan with his fellow warriors attending his wedding Angry Tapper And Duncan.png|When these two get angry, you're in trouble! Duncan McSmurfette.png|Duncan gets gender-bent by the magic egg Tapper And Duncan As Smurfettes.png Azrael's Recovery.jpg Duncan And Clumsy.png Duncan Hefty Tracker And Sickly.jpg|Duncan, Hefty, Tracker, and Sickly from "Smurfnip Madness" Duncan Lusting For Tapper.png|Duncan's smitten with the lust arrow, and Tapper doesn't like it Tapper And Duncan Arguing.png|Tapper and Duncan in a rare bit of arguing Tapper And Duncan Talking.gif|Tapper and Duncan talking about the "Smurfette dream" Duncan And Tapper Dancing.png|Duncan and Tapper dancing together Duncan Doesn't Mean To Pry.png|"I don't mean to pry into your personal smurfness, but..." Empath's Serving Crew.jpg|Duncan as part of Empath's serving crew Tapper And Duncan In Kilts Arms Folded.png|"Come celebrate Highland Day with us!" (based on A Heroic Smurf's image of Hero and Fergus in kilts) Duncan And Smurfette Walking Together.png|Duncan and Smurfette walking together, arm in arm Duncan McSwoof Thinking.jpg|Duncan as a Swoof, thinking of something Duncan Laughing.png Duncan Being Candid With Brainy.png|Duncan having a heart-to-heart with Brainy Duncan Being Candid With Tapper.png|Duncan having a heart-to-heart with Tapper Duncan Gets Charged Up.png Duncan Puzzled.png Smug Duncan.png Duncan Firing A Slingshot.png Duncan Searching For Someone.png Duncan Stands Ready To Fight.png Duncan Leaning On A Wall.png Duncan Stroking His Chin.png|A beardless Duncan stroking his chin Duncan And Tapper In Buddy Pose In Heaven.png|Duncan and Tapper in heaven Brenda And Duncan's Last Moment Together.png|Brenda and Duncan's last moment together. Older Duncan As Defense Attorney.png|Older Duncan as a defense attorney Duncan Gargasmurf And Tapper 2.png Duncan Tries To Maintain His Composure.png|Duncan tries to maintain his composure (based on a Gutsy pose created by User:StormieCreater, seen here) Sketch-1540492764021.png|Duncan McSmurf, as drawn by Vic George using paint apps on an Amazon Fire TV. Brenda Sings And Duncan Weeps.png|Brenda sings and Duncan weeps Non-Canon Duncan and Glovey arguing about something.jpg|Duncan and Glovey arguing about something. Duncan McSmurf Meets Glovey Smurf.jpg Duncan And Fergus Shaking Hands.png|Duncan and Fergus shaking hands after a successful journey has been completed. Duncan And Glovey As Friends.png|Duncan and Glovey becoming friends Duncan McSmurf Ready For This.jpg|"Are you ready for this?" Promotional image for the now defunct Smurf Warriors. (Drawing by Enriquearreguin777) Don't Make Me Have To Use This.png|Improved version of promotional image for Smurfs Warriors. Duncan McSmurf 2019.png|Duncan As He Would've Appeared As A Lost Village Character In Smurfs: The Lost Village Category:Galleries